


Black Paradise

by waywardway



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardway/pseuds/waywardway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a bodyguard, and Magnus is his new assignment. Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, angels! 
> 
> This is a more structured fic, inspired by The Royals (very, very, very, very loosely) + a tumblr prompt!  
> I'm pretty sure I'm having Shadowhunter withdrawals (even though it's been like 2 1/2 months since the season finale) so I decided to add another work!  
> Comments are much appreciated :)

“How was your vacation?”

Alec gave Jace a weary look, fastening his earpiece before hooking it into the walkie talkie. How exactly could he describe it? It had been his first few weeks off within the three years he spent as a bodyguard, and as such, he had’t really expected much. Alec didn’t take his vacations for a reason. Being away from work made him antsy. 

But that particularly vacation was— something else altogether. He had met someone. At the resort. What kind of luck was what, he asked himself. It was rare enough for him to be in a state of wanting human interaction. Even rarer that he had met someone who genuinely sparked his interest. It was truly amazing how one person could change his entire outlook on life, without even trying. A tropical resort in Hawaii was the last place Alec thought he would find someone who interested him. 

_Magnus_.

The thought was nearly accompanied with a tender smile, which he so furiously stopped. He hadn’t told Jace yet. He hadn’t told Izzy yet. He hadn’t told anyone yet. Not because he was ashamed, or wanted to be secretive about it. Alec just knew that with that story would come questions. And he was happy with the little bubble he and Magnus had made for themselves. He wasn’t ready for intruders. 

Their time together at the resort lasted two weeks. But they communicated often through text messages, calls, and FaceTime whenever possible. Most of the time it wasn’t enough. But they were on opposite ends of the country, and each with demanding jobs. It would have to suffice. 

“It was….eventful.”

Luckily, Jace didn’t ask any more questions. An eyebrow did rise, despite being dismissive about the subject.

“D’you know who our next client is? Luke wouldn’t give us any details. But he’s supposed to be some ultra important healer, or something. World renown. 

“Fascinating.”

Except not really. Alec performed his duties distanced and professionally. Truth be told, he had no interest in the individual he had to protect. All he had to be concerned with was security. 

“No name, no nothing. Not even an age range.” 

Alec’s response was a simple shrug, adjusting his tie and then his weapon belt. “That’s not really necessary information, Jace. Regardless, our job is the same.”

At that moment their boss, Luke Garroway, walked in with a file in hand. “Alec? Jace?” 

Amongst their small circle of guards, Alec and Jace looked towards the doorway.

“Follow me.”

—————————————

The team was a group of fifteen, sometimes rotating, sometimes broken down into smaller groups. Alec and Jace, no matter what the situation, were permanent members. They were with Luke the longest, were practically veterans. When not with an assignment, they were often training other guards. Jace was more of the people-person, devoted and loyal to a fault, loud and vibrant. Alec was far more guarded, careful, fastidious. It was a duo that worked well together, and Luke knew as much.

Before officially beginning any kind of assignment, Alec and Jace often met said assignment before the rest of the team. They were introduced as the heads. 

“Our client’s in here.”

Ah, that was Luke. Frank and to the point. As Jace had pointed out, no further details were given. That was odd. Luke prioritized Alec and Jace, often gave them intel and information first. Alec felt as if he was diving head first blindly, and he didn’t like it. Name, age, whatever else Jace had said, that wasn’t important. Occupation, status, _why they needed protection_ , that was slightly more important. 

Jace, surprise, was the first to walk in. Alec followed. The sight nearly made his stomach drop to the floor. There, sitting facing the doorway, was Magnus. His Magnus. Magnus from the resort. The same Magnus he spoke to daily. The Magnus that he had become so attached to.

Fuck.

Alec was frozen in his spot. His eyes wide. He was pretty sure he was growing pale, too. Magnus, on the other hand, didn’t look fazed one bit. He greeted Jace and Alec with a nod, Alec with a slightly larger nod, and then looked to Luke. 

“Mr. Bane, these are two of the finest. Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland. They will be on-site 24/7.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

Jace returned the greeting in a curt voice. Alec seemed to have lost his. 

“Mr. Bane is a very sought after man. This will be one of our most dangerous undertakings yet. We have secured a hotel floor downtown. The suite will belong to Magnus, and the rest of us will be lodging two to a room. Two guards will be posted outside the doors, two guards will be stationed inside. When on public outings, we’ll need the whole fifteen,” Luke spoke, mostly to Alec and Jace. They needed to know the protocol, how things were going to work. That way, they could instruct the rest of the team. 

“Mr. Bane, there is a car outside waiting for you. Jace and Alec will escort you out. We’ll all rendezvous at the hotel, and then go from there. I’ll let the others know what’s going on, makes sure Mr. Bane gets to his car safely.” 

Like Luke actually had to tell Alec and Jace how to do their jobs. Jace led the way out into the hallway, followed by Magnus sandwiched in the middle, and then Alec at the end. 

He still hadn’t processed the information. This changed things. This changed everything. He couldn’t fraternize with the assignments, it wasn’t allowed. Luke frowned heavily upon it; if it got out, it set a bad reputation for the company. Bodyguards were guards, and that was the end of that. 

Alec could, theoretically, resign from the position. If he wanted to be with Magnus, he would have no choice but to. But he had worked hard, he had given this job his everything, he couldn't just throw it away. The reason why Alec and Jace worked so well together was because they were Alec and Jace. They had known each other for ten plus years, they were completely in tune with each other. Finding that, manufacturing it with another individual, would take time and work. And more than anything, Alec didn’t want to let Jace nor Luke down. It was the closest thing to a family he had ever known, he couldn’t give it up. 

“Fancy seeing you again, Alexander.”

Magnus’ voice was so quiet it barely rose above the perpetual hum of the air conditioning system. 

***

Jace was on the first shift outside of Magnus’ suite, accompanied by Simon. Alec and Raj were the first shift inside. The car ride over had brought a glooming sense of dread that had wrapped around Alec’s insides so tightly he could barely breathe. Seeing Magnus had sparked an all-consuming inner battle: the need to be close to him again, and the need to scream at the top of his lungs because the universe _clearly_ hated him.

It was just his luck that the man he had gotten to admire would be the assignment. Using the excuse that he was going to get the lay of the land with Magnus’ help, Raj was left by the doorway. Slender fingertips took a gentle hold onto Alec’s elbow, leading him towards one of the bedrooms furthest away.

Alec didn’t want to think about what that was implying. For the time being, he would have to shut the walkie off. Luke had instructed them to never, under no circumstances ever, shut the walkie off on the job. But it would only be for a few moments. Besides, Jace was still on alert, and could handle it if something went wrong. 

As soon as he the door was shut behind them, his lips frantically found Magnus’. Or maybe it was the other way around. It didn’t matter, because he forgot the fact that he was on duty and found an overwhelming sense of relief at the contact. A week without being able to breathe Magnus in, feel him, kiss him— it had been torture. The worst kind of torture. Alec had never felt such an aching for something—or somebody—before, and while the messages and calls ( barely ) sufficed, he still found himself yearning for him. 

Because feeling Magnus was like letting out the breathe he wasn’t aware he had been holding. 

A small sound erupted along the back of his throat, Magnus’ releasing a fervent exhale as limbs wrapped around his taller frame. 

Alec wasn’t sure how long they had been at it until he pulled away. Reluctantly. And with a great amount of difficulty. 

“Wait, Magnus—wait.”

They were both out of breath, still so incredibly close that Alec could feel the soft tendrils of Magnus’ exhales brushing against his mouth. It made him shiver, made him feel warm. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

“We _can’t_.”

“Why can’t we?” 

Alec gave him a look, his fingers carefully brushing some stray strands of hair from Magnus’ forehead. He wanted him, he wanted him so badly it was a physical ache, but he also felt so infuriatingly guilty. He was on duty. He was on duty and he was kissing the client. 

“If Luke finds out about this, I’ll get fired." 

"He won't find out." Magnus sounded so sure, and leaned in again for another kiss, which Alec regrettably evaded. 

"Magnus, I'm serious. Please."

But his voice was wavering, his gaze unable to stay steady on Magnus's eyes. Instead, he found them drifting towards Magnus' lips, and then his collarbone, and his neck that he just wanted to ravish until it was marked and reddened. Forget focusing on his job, he could hardly keep himself together long enough for the situation in hand. This was what Magnus did to him, and Alec didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing. 

"But I _want_ you."

The words sent a slight blush creeping along his cheeks. "I— I just— _Fuck_."

He wasn't thinking straight. He knew he wasn't thinking straight, because if he was thinking straight, he wouldn't be questioning whether his job was really worth holding out the week of unresolved tension and desire he had been fighting. Alec was leaning towards _no fucking way_. It was unusual for him. His work always came first. His duty was what was most important. But being with Magnus made him question his values. Made him think, reflect.

Because Alec wanted him. Alec wanted to be with him, even more so now that Magnus was so close and within touching distance. It wasn't fair to bar him from that, it wasn't fair for him to do it to himself. 

God. He had gotten himself into serious terrible.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer update :) This fic was on hold for a while, but I've been avidly writing and have fallen in love with it again. Enjoy!

“No.”

The answer came immediately, without a second thought. As such, Magnus released a huff of air but was careful not to cross his arms over his chest so as not to wrinkle his silk button-down.

“Alexander, it’s a solid plan.”

“How is faking a contagious illness a solid plan?”

Apparently, Magnus had spent the entire night cooking up excuses to have Alec close to him. The supposed best of the lot was this: pretending Alec had a dangerous and contagious illness that only Magnus could heal ( because medicine was not a thing in this plan of his ), so Alec would have no choice but to stay in one of the guest rooms. To quarantine him ( because the illness was supposed to be contagious, after all ), Magnus would have no choice but to bar the door and prevent anyone from getting in. Therefore, that left Magnus and Alec alone for a few days—Magnus suggested 4—to allow time to heal.

There were so many things wrong with the plan that Alec had a hard time taking it seriously.

“I haven’t gotten sick enough to miss work for the past 3 years.”

“Which is exactly why Luke will take it seriously and give you the time off! You’ve slaved your gorgeously-shaped butt for 1095 days, you can take a few off.”

“They need me.”

Magnus gave a dramatic eye roll, his frame elegantly—if that was even possible—slipping off of the bed and taking a few steps towards him. 

“You’ll still be here. It’s a fake illness darling, therefore, you’ll still possess the ability to protect me if need be.” 

Alec knew how ridiculous Magnus thought of this whole security thing. It had been one of Magnus’ close friends that had contacted the company requesting their services, and had offered an extremely large sum of money for it. It made him question why Magnus wasn’t accompanied by a myriad of guarded when they had met at the resort. But then again, knowing Magnus, it was probably better for his sanity if he didn’t know. 

“And, I’m sure Jackson and Sanders will be able to take the reigns. They seem like very capable young gentlemen.”

Alec stopped tying his tie midway, looking over at Magnus with a slightly raised brow.

“Jackson and Sanders?”

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. “You know, the blonde boy? And the glasses-wearing nerd? Jackson and Sanders?”

Alec snorted.

“You mean Jace and Simon?” 

“Your name is the only one I need to remember, Alexander.” And with that came a proud grin and a small peck to his lips. 

The dangerous thing about Magnus was that he could probably convince Alec to do anything. Alec knew what his responsibilities were, but found himself beginning to get swayed. Because really, it wouldn’t be that bad, would it? He would still be by Magnus, he could still give protection if needed. And he could be close to him again, without having to worry about the others hearing or seeing things that they shouldn’t be seeing. Four days with Magnus was beginning to sound like a better idea by the second. 

****

“Yes, it is so incredibly unfortunate. He’s highly contagious, and is feeling extremely unwell.” Alec could hear Magnus speaking with Luke outside of the bedroom that Alec was currently hiding in. 

God, what had he gotten himself into. 

“Not to worry, though, dear friend. I think I could muster up a few healing antidotes to have him up and ready again. It does have a buffer period, of about four days. I’ll see how his progress is, and we can proceed from there.” 

Luke’s speech was a bit more garbled, him probably being farther from the door than Magnus was, but it seemed like some kind of agreement had been made because Magnus casually strolled in moments later looking as triumphant as ever. Alec wondered why Luke didn’t ask to see him, for some kind of visual confirmation that he had fallen prey to whatever contagious illness Magnus had conjured up. He supposed it was better this way.

“Easy peasy. Honestly Alexander, should I be concerned that the team protecting my very wellbeing is so gullible?”

Alec snorted, arms spread to take Magnus in and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I think you’re just a very good liar. Not to mention the fact that you could convince anyone to do pretty much anything. Case in point, me.”

“Ah but that, my dear, is a wholly different situation. You wanted it, therefore there was very little convincing on my end.” 

Alec supposed that was true. And Magnus had the door sealed ( although, as far as Luke and the rest of the team knew, Alec was highly contagious, so much so he needed to be quarantined; would anyone in their right mind risk a visit ), which helped him relax a little. He wasn’t hiding, he didn’t want to hide, he just didn’t want the plan to go bursting up into flames because precautions weren’t met. Because Magnus was worth it, all the lies and crazy precautions. There was no other place Alec loved more than Magnus. Magnus was home. While he was still a little careful about saying the L word just yet, he could still it, couldn’t he? 

Laying with Magnus, it was impossible not to feel it. 

That night went on without a hitch. It felt almost—normal. They were in their little bubble again, all that mattered was each other, and everything else was practically nonexistent. That morning, however, wasn’t quite as smooth. Really, it had been Alec’s fault for starting it all. It began as little kisses along Magnus’ nape, sleepy and completely innocent. Until it wasn’t anymore. 

Out of everything, Alec was surprised most by the fact that Jace hadn’t busted the door down demanding answers. It was rare for Jace to be out of the loop on things that happened in Alec’s life. It was sure to be weird, seeing Alec and then being informed five hours later that he had come down with an illness. Jace had a bullshit meter that worked like no other. But, Alec saw it as a bullet he dodged. No sane person would run into a quarantined room. 

He had temporarily forgotten that Jace wasn't sane. 

****

The last thing he wanted to hear when he was having sex with Magnus was Jace’s voice. 

His head whirled to the door, stiff and tense hovering over Magnus because honestly, Jace couldn’t have barged in at a worse time. And then he was fearful for the fact that anyone else could have decided to tag along. 

“I thought you sealed the door!” 

Alec looked down at Magnus, eyes bewildered and flustered as he tried to make sense of what was happening. But Magnus didn’t nearly look as flustered as he was. That was a common occurrence in their relationship. “I did. Jameson, close the door please.”

With a groan, a loud and unhappy groan, Alec moved off to the side, making sure the blanket was still covering him and Magnus ( because he didn’t need any more embarrassment, he couldn’t handle it ). Jace, despite being called Jameson, did as he was told. 

“I’m surprised you can go that hard.” 

“Jace—” 

Magnus’ hand was over his, which calmed him down a little. Alec didn’t know what to expect, but having Magnus there was comforting. Or, at least, as comforting as it could be. 

“Could I speak to you in the bathroom.” 

Alec could recognize that tone of voice. Tight, restrained. Unusual for Jace, really, and reserved for times of immense anger. He winced at the beating he was sure to receive, leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve his pants—much to the disappointment of Magnus—and gave said healer a peck before making his way to the bathroom attached to the room. 

“I can’t believe you. So you’re not actually sick? You just wanted to bang the client?”

Alec had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Jace wouldn’t understand, Alec hadn't bothered telling Jace about Magnus, meeting him on vacation. After seeing Magnus for the first time in that room that Luke took them to, Jace had mentioned Alec’s reaction once. When Alec brushed it off, Jace hadn’t asked again. If Jace had pried, Alec would have told him. First the vacation, then Alec’s reaction. It was all Jace’s fault, in the grand scheme of things.

…….That’s how he was reasoning it in his head, anyways.

“I know Magnus, Jace. We met while I was on vacation.” 

“And you never bothered to tell me? Forgot to share that detail, did we? Makes so much sense now that I know, looking at your face when Luke introduced him as our new assignment.” 

“Jace, don’t make this personal.”

“Does Isabelle know?” 

Alec shook his head. 

Jace looked less than pleased, releasing a huffy laugh despite not quite appearing the part. He had this thing he always did, clenching his jaw, which was usually accompanied with a gaze that completely avoided the individual in question. Alec loved his siblings, they were his only family, but there were some things he preferred not to share. Was he being too private, or were they being too nosy? In his eyes, there was nothing wrong with wanting to keep things under the radar. It wasn’t as if he had gotten eloped. 

“Tell me, Alec. What exactly is going on here?”

Jace didn’t sound that interested in an answer, but Alec gave an explanation anyway. An explanation that sounded a lot worse out loud than it had in his head. 

“Luke will kick me off of this project if he finds out about this. I don’t want to be kicked off. And at the same time, I want to be with Magnus. I haven’t been able to spend any time with him since vacation. I’m still here, I can still do the work. I’m just not officially on duty.” 

“Yeah. I’m sure you’d do a great job with it, while trying to fuck him at the same time.”

“Jace, could you stop with the vulgarities? I can’t honestly believe you think you have any leg to stand on, taking into account your reputation. Lay off. I don’t have to answer to you, or to Isabelle. This is mine, this is my business, so kindly nose your way out of it.”

At that moment, Magnus popped his head into the bathroom—fully clothed much to Alec’s relief—acting as a make-belief mediator. “Hey. Let’s not scuffle.” 

Jace threw Magnus the nastiest look Alec had ever seen. Which, of course, kicked in some kind of internal instincts Alec wasn’t even aware he had. Almost immediately he took a protective step towards Magnus, his left eye squinting in distaste. “What’s the problem, Jace? What does this have to do with you?” 

“The problem is that you don’t keep things from me. We don't keep things from each other. The problem is is that I don’t understand why you thought you had to keep this a secret. I wouldn’t have given you grief about it. I could have helped. I would have been on your side.”

Alec snickered under his breath, causing Magnus to put a cautionary hand on his arm. Magnus didn’t quite understand Alec an Jace’s dynamic, how close they were or how they were with each other, but the tension was piled high and the air was thick. He didn’t want to be in the middle of family drama. “Alexander, I suggest you—”

“Stop being such a drama queen. You’re blowing things out of proportion. This isn’t a war, this isn’t a big deal! I haven’t committed a crime, we,” Alec gestured towards him and Magnus, “aren’t doing anything wrong. I’m sorry I didn't tell you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell Isabelle. I wasn’t aware I needed to be monitored by my younger sister and adoptive brother.” 

Magnus was bracing himself for whatever would come next. Seeing Alec quarrel was a first, and was it ever a sight. But Jace hardly reacted, if at all. He simply left. Right there and then, without another word. Alec seem just as baffled, but the silence lasted only for a few minutes before he started back up again.

“God, can you believe him? He’s impossible. Thinking he has any right to know anything.” Clearly Alec was perturbed by the situation. Clearly they weren’t going to be going back to what they had been doing before being rather rudely interrupted. Magnus took his hands, leading him back to the comfort of the bedroom.

“Come here, let’s get you calmed down.” 

Alec willingly followed, although Magnus could tell that his mind was wandering elsewhere. Did Magnus have an opinion about the issue? Of course he did. But it wasn’t fair to make a judgement. He didn’t know how close Alec and Jace truly were, he didn’t know all the facts, and more than that, he didn’t want to make things worse by voicing his opinion. Not yet.

Magnus took a seat first, but before he even had a chance to beckon Alec over, the male was already settling in between his legs, back nestled against Magnus’ chest. Things like these always made Magnus smile. Alec was practically a giant, seeing him cuddly and sensitive was strangely endearing. As such, Magus leaned over to press a kiss onto Alec’s cheek, arms wrapped around his neck. “Don’t be mad at your brother. Adopted or otherwise.”

“I think he and Isabelle still think I’m hurting, or broken. They’re always trying to make sure I’m okay, which I am.”

Now, that was just confusing. Magnus’ nose crinkled, head tilting a bit in contemplation. “Hurting? Broken?”

Alec paused. It didn’t seem like that was a good sign, immediately prompting Magnus to reassure Alec that no explanation was necessary, unless he felt like he wanted to share. But Alec continued.

“My parents, they kicked me out once they found out. About my sexuality. Wasn’t much of a surprise, they were always giving me these sexual reform pamphlets and suggesting these camps and therapy groups that were supposed to ‘fix me’.” The amount of disgust Alec used to explain it was more than understandable. Alec appeared—at first glance—stiff and rigid, and while Magnus didn’t have years and years of knowledge and experience with him, he had been associated with Alec long enough to know that he wasn’t actually made of stone. 

“They thought it was some kind of defect, a disease, something they had to cure. I didn’t see it that way. Maryse said it was either therapy or I’d have to leave. So I left. Isabelle and Jace followed, even though I told them not too—It’s impossible to get them to do anything.” Maryse, presumably Alec’s mother. It was obvious he was detached ( or at least acting like it ) from her, but it didn’t take a genius to pick up the subtle notes of disappointment in his voice. Because who didn’t want their family to be accepting, to be loving? 

“I just didn’t get it. I didn’t get how the two people who brought you into this world, who were supposed to love and accept you more than anyone else, just didn’t.” 

That broke Magnus’ heart.

It angered him, that Alec’s own family felt so threatened by his sexuality they felt the need to make him a product of societal standards. It angered him that Alec had to live in an environment where he felt unloved and unaccepted. It angered him that Alec had been hurt, was broken at some point, and so much so that his siblings worried for his wellbeing. 

“That was three years ago. I moved out, Isabelle and Jace followed, and we met Luke by chance while we were at a gym. I haven’t thought about it much since. But Isabelle and Jace, they—” 

Magnus physically felt Alec stiffen, and at that he held him a little tighter. Much to his relief, Alec’s hand reached up to rest over Magnus’ own. 

“They just won’t let it go. I’m not hurting anymore, I’ve accepted the fact that I’ve got two ignorant biological parents whom I have no interest having any kind of bond with. They’re not my family. Isabelle and Jace, they’re my family. I’m not hurting anymore.” 

Did Magnus believe him? 

Maybe. Not quite. While Magnus did believe that Alec had fully processed the situation that had brought him to this point, he didn’t believe that Alec was emotionally void. That he was completely healed and ready to move on. He could tell by Alec’s voice, the way he sounded distressed and probably looked it too, if Magnus could see his expression. And that was okay. Magnus understood. His own parents had passed in a fire long ago, but that didn’t stop others—strangers or not—to be put off by his sexuality. It gave him more than enough experience with the topic to know that it was painful, and certainly not fair.

“Alexander. If I may ask, why is it that you didn’t tell anyone? About me, I mean.”  
He asked the question carefully, because he was treading in dangerous waters. Magnus wasn’t angry. Alec liked his privacy, he was reserved and closed off, Magnus respected that. He just couldn't help but believe that the whole thing was a unconscious response to all the forcefully repressive actions Alec’s parents had pushed onto him. If that was the case, that would cause a bit more concern. 

“Magnus, I— I just want you to know that it isn’t about you. It isn’t. I’m not trying to hide. I just like it when it’s the two of us. Just the two of us. I don’t want to bring other people in, not yet.” 

“I’m happy, I’m happy with you, like this Alexander. I’d never try and push you, to make you uncomfortable. And though I’m not familiar with Jace or Isabelle, they are your family. It’s ridiculously difficult this day and age to have a family who cares so much about you, who are concerned for you.”

Maybe it wasn’t in his place to be making judgements, as subtle as they were, but he wanted Alec to feel— … supported. To be happy, to have people close to him that he could trust. Even if it wasn’t him. 

“I love them both, it’s kind of embarrassing that they take such good care of me even though I’m supposed to be the older one.” And finally, Magnus heard a small chuckle escape from the boy’s lips. He pressed a kiss atop the crown of Alec’s head, his smile widening at just the sound. Seeing, hearing, feeling Alec happy was more satisfying than nearly anything else in the world. He didn’t know how he could feel such a way for someone he knew for less than four months, how much he rooted for Alec’s happiness. And while the situation wasn’t ideal, because he wanted to be with Alec freely and without any lies or cover-ups associated ( even though he understood completely where Alec was coming from, and wanted him to be comfortable more than anything ), it could have been worse. Magnus was thankful for every second he could be around him. 

“But Magnus, I’ve been wanting to ask you something.” 

That sparked some curiosity. The mood, at least, seemed to have livened. He was glad he gave Alec a chance to get some steam off his chest, to explain. Hopefully the unfortunate circumstance with his mother would give Alec a new perspective, in terms of his siblings. Magnus also knew that the topic made Alec uncomfortable, or at least unhappy, and he was glad to switch to something a bit less serious. “And what would that be?”

“At the resort, why weren’t you with any kind of guards? I don’t really know your situation, but if it was severe enough for your friend to hire a professional company for your protection…” 

Well, this was a bit of a conundrum. How could he explain it in a way that wouldn’t alarm him?

“…I like being free to do what I please and go where I please. Being trailed isn’t something high on my list of preferences. I actually was supposed to be watched, but I decided to give them a break. Unknowingly.”

How would Alec react to that? Magnus couldn’t help it, he wasn’t easily contained and regulated. The last thing he would want was to cause Alec unnecessary trouble, but at the same time, having people stationed throughout his house and having them accompany him everywhere he went got to be a little much. 

“Promise you won’t go anywhere without at least telling me.” Alec’s grip on his hand tightened. 

“I promise.”


End file.
